


Intruder Alert

by oneatatime



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M, confused Enter is confused, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: Humanity was so stupid.





	Intruder Alert

It had been days of patient effort to get inside the Energy Management Centre. To find his rival, his foe. Humans were only humans, after all; even if some had been improved by the addition of vaccine programs. They couldn’t think like data. All data had to do was to be patient, and find its way through.

All data had to do was read all of the information being sent constantly by every piece of the Energy Management Centre. The Buddyroid was absent, going through training with the others. Red Buster had worked thirty-six hours and had been ordered to go for rest over strong protest, with a sedative to enable him to sleep.

Enter travelled through the cable to the lamp in the small bedroom, and shimmered into existence.

Red Buster lay sleeping on his bed, covers twisted around his legs, hair dishevelled. As though he’d had some form of vision during sleep. 

Humanity was so stupid.

This was all quite easy. He sent a tendril of himself down the datalines to twitch off the sensor’s impulse to notify someone that there was an intruder. All he had to do now was to wrap a cable around Red Buster’s throat until he died, or snap his head off, or stab him with multiple cables at once.

The only difficulty would be in choosing the most efficient method.

He sent out a dozen cables. To disentangle him from the covers. To wrap around him and hoist him smoothly into the air. He was Enter. He could lift many times the weight of a lone human. Red Buster’s relatively slight weight was incongruous, given his fighting prowess and general ability to be irritating - proving yet again the ridiculousness of humanity.

(And how much Enter wanted-)

“Bonsoir, ma puce,” he purred. “Non, non, do not struggle. There is no point.”

Red Buster’s eyes were wide, but he blinked, obviously struggling to keep Enter in focus. No doubt the sedative’s effects. Cables bound his arms to his sides, and wound around his legs as he was carried to Enter’s side. He shouted, “Code red! Enter’s in the building! Authorisation six alpha-“

A cable entered his mouth, bulging, and Red Buster spluttered as his airway was cut off.

It felt quite pleasant. Enter leaned forward, avidly watching him. There was anger on his face, and Enter thought that he could be magnanimous before Red Buster’s death. He’d learned about human pleasure, as well, after all. He allowed two cables to smoothly pull down Red Buster’s pants.

One cable wound around his limp sex, massaging and rubbing, bringing it quickly to stiffness. Red Buster’s chest was beginning to jerk from lack of oxygen, and there was alarm in his dark eyes. The other cable probed at his rear, sliding inside to find a particular bundle of nerves.

Red Buster struggled again as he approached climax.

Enter brought him closer still to gaze at his sex as it spasmed. Red Buster’s release was so very _biological_ , but fascinating in its way. 

He looked up to meet Red Buster’s eyes. There was distress-

Enter cupped the side of Hiromu’s face without thinking about it, then stumbled back, cursing under his breath.

Humanity was so _stupid._

He allowed the cables to go slack. Red Buster dropped onto the thin carpet on the floor, on his side. There was a heave for air, and choking, gasping, before Red Buster forced himself upright.

“Non,” Enter told him. A simple kick to the centre of his chest sent him reeling back onto his bed. This would be far more difficult if his foe were not so incapacitated.

And yet, far more reasonable, oui? It should be a ‘fair fight’, even though it would be far more pragmatic to simply kill Red Buster where he stood…

It had been days of patient effort to get inside the Energy Management Centre. To find his rival, his foe.

His Red Buster.

“Tch.”

Annoyed with himself, Enter turned on his heel and disappeared in a stream of data.


End file.
